battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Drullkus/New Missions + Dialogue
I just found the Mission dialogue. I recently created the Zombie Hunter (Character) page in company. They Are Among Us *"Lieutenant, we know there are more infected wandering in the wilderness. I think we should take a preemptive strike against them. It's hazardous to our operation to have them wandering around." *"And it's demoralizing for our troops. Perkins is experiencing incontinence and night terrors." *"I told you that in confidence!" *"Perkins, I'm a civil engineer, not a therapist. I'm under no obligation of confidentiality." *"Perkins can wet the bed all he wants. If the zombies aren't getting into the Outpost, then it isn't our problem." *"Well..." Defeat the Infected Invading the Outpost *"I've never seen these types of infected before. Perhaps someone has been experimenting on them?" *"Floyd, remember the talk we had about how things have consequences?" *"I was young and stupid! My days of reckless biological experimentation are over!" *"I've already stopped listening. Ramsey, let's head to Recoil Ridge to see if we can find any more about where these things are coming from." *"Zoey, you're in charge while we're gone." Danger in Recoil Ridge Go To Recoil Ridge *"I should've taken Perkins with us. He's a good human shield." Zombies in the Corn *"You're late." *"What the hell are you talking about?" *"There are zombies everywhere. I figured it was your fault somehow." *"When did these things start showing up?" Defeat The Infected around Recoil Ridge *"When did these things start showing up?" *"Day before yesterday. Most of us been holed up nailing boards to the windows, and from the looks of it we ain't going outside anytime soon. You better fix this quick." *"I should have stayed home. I've got more important things to do than kill zombies. Like shaping my eyebrows." Raptor Roundup *"Another one behind you, Zoey! Here's a wrench! Catch!" *"Got it! Thanks kids!" *"Floyd, have you seen Perkins?" *"I told him to go check on the raptor pen. The poor creatures have a tendency to get skittish." *"Uhhh guys? Do the raptors seem kinda angry to you?" Defend The Outpost from Infected Raptors *"Zoey! Zoey! We found these black glowing things buried outside!" *"Someone buried black nanopods in the outpost?" *"I really should stop forgetting to lock the raptor pen at night..." *"It ain't any of us that hid those things. Looks like we got some more enemies." You Shouldn't Play with Dead Things *"There are zombie raptors in the boar pen, and zombie bat things in the raptor pen." *"They are not zombies, Perkins! They are living, breathing, infected human beings! And I guess raptors now!" *"You and your "zombies" are a disgrace to the last 3000 years of Scientific progress!" *"Anyways, I think I've discovered a solution to reverse the process of infection and restore these tormented, vicious animals back to their slightly more benign counterparts." *"Let's try it. I just broke my best wrench over one of their heads." Capture a Zombie for Experimentation *"Ah! It bit me!" *"Perkins, I've told you already, these creatures can't actually transfer their infection to you via bodily fluids. You're perfectly safe." *"I think I need to go to the hospital." *"You're fine. Now help me carry this thing. Pick up its legs. Not like that. Put your back into it!" Why Does the Zombie Hate Me? *"More zombies are approaching from the east side!" *"When are they going to let up? I don't want to die in this god-forsaken, hillbilly hell hole." *"Hey! That's my town you're talking about!" *"I would really like to say no offense intended." *"But, you know, let's be honest." Go to Recoil Ridge Fight the Infected Around Recoil Ridge *"The guy with the chainsaw says he's a Zombie Hunter, and that we've clearly got enemies." *"Enemies, are these new enemies, or existing enemies using a new\u2014" **"You know what, nevermind. I don't even care. They can get in line with the rest of the people who want to kill me." *"He says he'll take us to the source." *"This feels kinda like a trap to me. Does this feel \"trappy\" to you?" Reverse Zombification *"After completing extensive research I've determined in order to cure the infected, we need to let a black nanopod interact with a black nanopod, thus negating both of their effects." *"What do you mean by extensive? Are you holding a paperback horror novel?" *"Look, Perkins. I'm the scientist here." **"And it's a good book. I'll loan it to you when this is over." Attempt to Cure the Zombie at the Black Nanopod Facility *"AHHHHHHHHHH" *"So\u2026 did it work? Did you cure the zombie?" *"AHHHHHHHHHH" *"Gosh! That fella's huge!" Frankenstein Ain't Got Nothing On Us Comment: "We're going to hell for creating this thing, I just know it\u2026" Subdue the Infected that Floyd Created *"Yay! A new pet!" *"Kids, this ain't a pet. It's a vicious killin' machine." *"\u2026.just wear gloves when you play with it." End mission comment: "Taro, I dare you to put your head in its mouth!" If you Can't Beat Them, Join Them *"I hafta' admit, I'm getting a bit worried about all these zombies. I used a tracking device to find most of the buried black nanopods, but I'm running out of explosives to keep these things away." *"For the last time, they're called 'Infected', not zombies!" **"Not you too, Zoey! And to think I trusted you!" *"I think I'm still bleeding\u2026" *"There's only one thing to do now." *"Create a super zombie explodin' device?" *"No. Hide." *"Ah, well that'd be unlucky for anyone who went ahead and made some zombie explodin' devices anyways..." Make Zombie Costumes at the Toolshop Place 3 Zombie 'Sploders *"So we're just gonna' pretend to be zombies until L.T and Ramsey get back?" *"Ghhhhh" *"Excellent work Perkins! You've really captured the mindlessness and confusion of the infected." *"I think he's just going into shock from all his bite wounds." *"I just hope L.T gets back here soon..." Enter the Zombie *"That Zombie Hunter has tracked down the zombie nest to a location in the western raider lands. Destroy the nest, and our problems should be over. Temporarily." *"I'll take temporary. Can you lead us there?" *"He says he'll help us\u2026 for a price." *"Zombie Hunter isn't a real job. He knows that, right?" Comment: "I figure Jobs are whatever the market will support..." Go to the Infected Nest Defeat The Infected Nest on the World Map *"There's the last of them!" *"Probably not. I mean, this was a big nest for sure, but I'd bet we've still got hundreds, if not thousands wandering\u2026 could be more nests out there too." *"Ramsey, what did I say about accurately predicting future struggles while I'm celebrating?" Secrets on the Surface *"Where is everyone?" *"There are zombies everywhere!" *"Guuhhhhhhrrrr" *"Oh god. Perkins is one of them! How could this happen?" **"I should have never left you alone, Perkins!" Comment: "Aww, the poor kid, I never got to tell him\u2026" Defeat Zombie Perkins *"Lieutenant, cease fire immediately! There's been a mistake!" *"We ain't dead!" *"Why are you all dressed up like that?" *"Well, it's a rather complicated matter. I'll have to draft up a detailed analysis that could take me a few days of intensive study..." *"Floyd got scared so we dressed up like zombies to hide." *"\u2026.What did you never get to tell me, Lieutenant?" *"Wait, Perkins isn't a zombie?" **"Perkins, take off that ridiculous costume! And go clean up around here! Here's your toothbrush." Category:Blog posts Category:Missions Category:3.1 Patch